Haunted
by risen-angel
Summary: In Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year, Alex turns up she's a cool kickass chick who spices things up. Slight romance RonAlex & HarryHermione! Please read and Review


(a/n.) This story is okay better than my last two attempts anyway; hope ya's like it. Risen_angel**  
  
"Blah, Blah, Blah" droned Prof. Binns. Well he wasn't actually saying "blah, blah, blah" but this is what Harry was hearing the teacher say. If he had of being Paying more close attention, like Hermione, he would have realized the topic was Fifteenth Century Witch Doctors. But in this particular 5th period History of Magic class no one except Hermione was paying attention, if they were they would not have noticed the girl standing by the door. Pavarati was the first to notice her and she alerted Lavender who then alerted Dean, who alerted Seamus, who then in turn alerted Harry who then when on to alert everyone else by saying loudly "What did you say" then realizing his mistake he apologized to the Professor. But the Professor wasn't listening he was instead not paying attention this time and staring at the girl who, at this point of time, realized everyone was staring at her and began to speak. "Sorry for the interruption Prof. But Dumbledore sent me down here" then when he didn't reply she added, "I'm the new student Alex." With this Binns snapped out of his stupor and quickly gathering himself together replied, "Oh, of course Dumbledore informed me of your arrival today. Sorry for my rude behaviour please come in and take a seat." The girl walked over to the empty seat next to Hermione, she then turned to her and asked "Is this seat taken" "No" Hermione replied, rather indignantly because the girl had interrupted the lesson that she found the most interesting of the year by far. Once the girl sat down the lesson started again. The bell rang 20 mins later and all the Gryffindors ran upstairs to drop their bags off for dinner. When Harry, Hermione and Ron left the common room through the portrait hole the girl was standing outside. They stopped when they noticed her "umm, can I help you" Hermione asked as the girl waked up to them. "Oh, I was just wondering how you get into the Gryffindor tower, this is the Gryffindor tower isn't it." "Yes, the password is Tinkerbell do you want me to show you around?" "I wouldn't want to be a nuisance" "That's okay, I don't mind really" Hermione really seemed to have warmed to her after the class ended. "You guys go on I'll catch up" "Okay, Cyas" Harry and Ron both replied then they walked down to the great hall for dinner. "So, where are you from?" inquired Hermione "From Australia, I really miss it there, but here is a good place to be." "Well over here is the girls bathrooms and what ever else, and umm, did anyone tell you which dorm you were staying in?" "Oh yeah, dorm 5" "That's my dorm, but I don't thinks there's any available beds unless..." She trailed off then walked up the girls' staircase and opened the door to dorm 5. Sure enough there was another bed placed in there as if it had been there the whole time. "Don't worry they put an extra bed in here, come on up." "Wow" exclaimed Alex, "this is nothing like we had in Australia, it's so much bigger then the room I had and there were 6 girls who had to share that room!" Did you want to get settled in before we go to dinner or after, I don't mind waiting" said Hermione "It's okay, I already feel settled in, thanks for being so kind" replied Alex. "That's cool, well let's go then shall we?" "Yes, let's." And with that they left to go to the Great Hall talking and laughing. When they arrived the Hall was packed and noisy. "Come on, you can sit with us." Said Hermione over all the noise. When they sat down Hermione introduced Alex to Harry and Ron. "Harry this is Alex, Alex this is Harry" "Hi" they said same time, "Ron this is Alex, Alex this is Ron" "Hi" said Alex. All Ron could manage to was "You're hot." Then Ron realized what he had said and his ears went really red, Harry and Hermione both laughed hysterically but Alex who signed no sign of embarrassment replied, "So are you." This just Harry and Hermione laugh even harder and Ron, if it were possible, go even redder. After Harry and Hermione had stopped laughing the conversation pretty much went back to normal. As they talked and laughed and asked Alex more questions, although Ron was overly quiet, they were unaware that this year would be just as eventful as the last.  
  
Disclaimer; I own nothing of Harry Potter, none of the character, places or things etc. Risen_angel** 


End file.
